Love That Comes An Unexpected Way
by cookiequeen13
Summary: Momoko And Her Sister's Parents Are killed. They are taken To The Orphanage And Separated From Their Brother Ken. Later The Orphanage Moves Them To Tokyo City, Where 3 Boys Adopt Each of Them. What Secret Will The Boys Be Hiding? Will Love Bloom Between Them? Or Will It Be Hatred And Jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**The** **Rowdyruff Boys Z are friends not brothers and The Powerpuff Girls Z are sisters not friends. Sorry I know some of you probably don't like that I did this, but this makes my story work. Please just give my story a chance! You'll see how it works!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

My sisters and I are now in the orphanage. Are mother died when we were 5. But our father which was called Professor Utonium had died a few months ago. We lived in New Townsville. Our younger brother Ken, was adopted in just a few weeks. Since he is a complete genius. Then they had to move my sisters and I to another orphanage. We were moved all the way to an orphanage in Tokyo. My sisters and I are really hoping that we wouldn't get separated. But it could happen. Just like we were separated from Ken. We have been in the orphanage for a month. So far were pretty miserable.

**No ones POV**

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Hotori. And your son as well, Nagihiko." Said A woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes named Honoka Kinomoto, that is in charge of the orphanage.

"Yes. Thank you. You see we were hoping to adopt a girl about the same age as our son. He is 13." Said Ayame Hotori, the mother.

"Hm. I do have one 13 year old that looks a lot like your son. I'll bring a picture." Honoka said. The woman came back with a picture. It was a picture of a girl with long orange hair and cotton candy pink eyes.

"This is Momoko Akatsutsumi Utonium. She has two sisters. They were separated from their little brother Ken. They are from New Townsville, their parents died many months ago. They have only been here for a month. She is very nice girl but is protective of her sisters. It would be hard to separate the 3. But you can." Said Honoka.

"Hm. What do you think Nagihiko?" Kazuya Hotori, the father said.

"I don't really care. She doesn't look like she stands out from the others." Said Nagihiko.

"What? You both look a lot alike! She has pink eyes, you have red eyes, she has a pink bow, you have a red hat, also you both have orange hair!" Said Ayame.

"Well anyway, I think we will adopt her." Said Ayame.

"Really? Good! I'll bring the papers!" Said Honoka.

Nagihiko sighed.

"What! What do you mean someone wants to adopt me!?" Asked Momoko.

"Is it only just Momoko?" Miyako asked.

"Yes. But its a very nice family of 3. They have one son the same age as you, and he looks a bit like you." Said Honoka.

"But you can't! You can't separate me from my sisters!" Momoko said.

"I'll never let them take Momoko!" Yelled Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, but they cannot take the three of you. I think you girls should be fine. You can still talk over the phone to each other. I haven a good feeling this is what's best. I want Momoko to pack and get a good night sleep. They will be picking her up in the morning." Said Honoka leaving.

"We'll discuss it in the morning." Said Momoko.

***The Next Day***

The family was here to pick her up. "It can't be. We just can't be separated. We can't." Said Momoko.

"Momoko. You should go. She said its a nice family. I want you to be happy. If you do not like the family, then we'll make sure that they give you back! Alright? If you wanna go. You should go." Said Miyako.

"What? But Miyako!" Said Kaoru.

"Kaoru. It would be good for her! She needs to get out of this orphanage! Besides we can still talk through our communicators." Miyako said.

"Alright. Momoko you should go. It would do you some good. But if that boy gives you any trouble, I'll knock some sense into him!" Said Kaoru.

"OK! If you think so! I'll go! Kaoru, Miyako thank you." Said Momoko. Momoko smiled brightly. Kaoru and Miyako did so too.

Honoka came over. "Are you ready?" Asked Honoka.

Momoko nodded. Honoka brought Momoko over to the Hotori family.

"Wait! Momoko! Before you go!" Yelled Miyako.

Miyako and Kaoru came over and hugged Momoko. "Good luck." Said Miyako.

"If there is anything that is bothering you, call us!" Said Kaoru.

"Arigato!" Said Momoko.

"You better be good to her!" Kaoru told them.

Ayame knelt down. "We will. I promise." Said Ayame.

They began to leave. "Bye Momoko!" Kaoru and Miyako said waving.

The Hotori family got to their house. Momoko had stayed quiet the entire drive.

The house had a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms upstairs, two bathrooms downstairs, a master bedroom downstairs, and two regular bedrooms upstairs: one pink and one red.

"Momoko are you hungry?" Asked Ayame.

"No thank you. I'm going to go unpack." Said Momoko as she went into her new room, as Nagihiko showed her.

"Momoko. You are starting school tomorrow. Do you need any clothes? Do we need to take you shopping?" Asked Ayame.

"No. I have plenty of clothes. Thank you though." Momoko said.

Momoko finished unpacking 30 minutes later.

Momoko sat on her bed, and started to finish reading her book.

"Momoko... are you okay?" Asked Kazuya.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Asked Momoko.

"Well you don't seem very happy." Said Kazuya.

"Don't worry about me." Momoko said.

***The next day***

**Momoko's POV**

I got up an hour earlier then she needed too.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and hair. I put my hair down. My hair is now all the way down to my ankles. I clipped My big bow on. I put on a light pink dress with a red ribbon tied in the middle, with my white and pink Powerpuff Girls Z belt on, and red ankle boots.

Momoko went downstairs into the kitchen. No one was awake yet. Momoko brought out the eggs, bacon and bread, and started making breakfast for everyone.

I finished setting up the plates around the tables, and put 2 eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, and 2 pieces of toast on each plate. The food was still hot. I put a cup of coffee next to Kazuya's plate. I put orange juice next to the rest. I put napkins, forks, butter, and jam next to each plate. I cleaned up my mess. Then I began to eat.

"Hurry up Nagihiko! I woke up late again! No time to make breakfast! Grab something out of the fridge!" Yelled Ayame.

Nagihiko, Ayame, and Kazuya came into the kitchen. "Lets go! There's no time to eat breakfast... because it's already made." Said Ayame surprised.

"Momoko did you make this?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah, I got up an hour earlier." Said Momoko.

The three of them sat down. "But you didn't have to do that!" Said Kazuya.

"I'm used to waking up early and making breakfast for my sisters. I'm just used to it." Said Momoko.

"Wow! This is really good!" Said Nagihiko.

"Thanks." Momoko said. After everyone ate their breakfast, we all gathered our things. Kazuya and Ayame went to work. Nagihiko and I started walking to school.

"Class! Today we have 2 new students! Momoko... A. Hotori, and Himeko Shirogane!" Said the Teacher.

I looked to Himeko. No! Himeko... my enemy. Great! Now she's here!

The teacher had me sit behind Nagihiko. The teacher was having Himeko sit next to this girl across the room, but Himeko bribed her to let her sit in front of Nagihiko.

During lunch time, I sat at a table with only a few people. Nagihiko and two other kids, one with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, the other with raven black hair in a pony tail, and forest green eyes came over and sat next to me. "What you sitting alone for?" Asked Nagihiko.

"I'm not sitting alone, there is other people at this table." Momoko said.

"So your Nagihiko's new adopted sister." Said Kyo (Butch).

"What of it." Momoko said coldly.

"What's got you so upset?" Asked Hikaru (Boomer).

"Its none of your buisness." Said Momoko.

"Alright, fine." Hikaru replied.

Himeko came over and sat infront of me.

"What is Himeko?" Momoko asked not even looking at her.

"So Momoko, I hear you were finally adopted by Nagihiko Hotori's family, but your sisters weren't. I don't blame anyone not wanting YOUR sister. Actually I was surprised you were adopted by someone." Said Himeko.

"Leave my sisters out of this!" Momoko yelled at her.

"Watch out. Remember what you did to me?" Himeko asked.

My eyes widened. I did remember.

"I said I would get revenge, and just you wait, also don't forget that I still know your secret." Said Himeko.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Said Momoko.

Himeko smirked.

"It could leak out." Said Himeko still smirking.

"You wouldn't dare." Momoko said looking at Himeko straight in the eye.

"I would." Himeko said.

"What secret? What are you girls talking about? Do you girls know each other?" Asked Momoko.

Momoko got up, and dumped the rest of her lunch into the garbage.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." Momoko said with her voice shaking a bit.

Momoko walked out of the lunch room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And sorry if you didn't! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! By the way! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

The two of us came home.

Report cards came out. It's not my best.

Nagihiko tried to sneak into his room without being seen.

"Nagihiko! Stop right there! I know report cards came out today!" Said Ayame.

Nagihiko handed her the report card. "Nagihiko! You need to try a bit more! 1 A, 2 B's, and 3 C's doesn't cut it!" Said Ayame.

"Momoko where's your report card?" Asked Ayame.

"Here." I said as I handed it to her.

"What! Your grades!" Said Ayame.

"What! But how!" Said Nagihiko.

"I'll do better next time. I just didn't have much time, since I started school a week before the end of the 3rd grading period." I said.

"That's not what I mean! These are straight A's!" Said Ayame

"How could you do any better?" Asked Nagihiko.

"I had a 99% and the rest were 100%'s." I said.

"I don't see how that's bad." Said Nagihiko.

"Whatever." I said.

"Momoko, do you want anything special?" Asked Ayame.

"Its okay. Why don't you just worry about yourselves?" I replied then went into my room.

**Nagihiko POV**

"I think I know a way that we could find out what Momoko likes." Said my dad said.

The three of them left to go back to the orphanage. They told Momoko they were going out.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss about Momoko?" Asked Honoka.

"We were wondering if we could talk to Momoko's sisters, about what Momoko's likes and dislikes are." Said my mom.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Said Honoka.

5 minutes later.

Honoka and 2 other girls came in the room.

"Your Momoko's sister's right?" Asked my mom.

"Yes. I'm Miyako and that's Kaoru." Said Miyako.

"We were wondering if you would tell us about Momoko. She doesn't speak about herself much at all." Said my dad.

"You would like to know about Momoko? I see. She doesn't usually like to please herself more than others." Said Miyako.

"She likes the color's pink and red." Said Kaoru.

"She likes to read." Said Miyako.

"Really? What kind of genres?" I asked.

"All of them." Miyako replied.

"She loves pop music." Said Kaoru.

"She likes writing songs." Said Miyako.

"Really? Does she sing?" I asked.

"She does, but I've never actually heard her sing. She has never sang in front of anyone, except our mom when she was dying..." Said Miyako.

"I see." Said my mom.

"She can play the piano, the acoustic guitar and the electric guitar." Said Kaoru.

"She likes to cook!" Said Miyako.

"She also REALLY loves sweets!" Said Kaoru.

"Her favorite is strawberry shortcake!" Said Miyako.

"That's my favorite too." I said surprised.

"Thank you so much!" Said my mom.

"Wait! Before you go!" Said Miyako.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Momoko... in our old school... she was picked on... I want to warn you... Momoko loses her mind. She know's how to stand up for herself. But she can also hit hard too. She will try to hit anyone who picks on her. Just to warn you." Said Miyako.

"Also, if any of our old enemy's come to the school here... the one I want you to know about is Himeko Shirogane. She is a spoiled rich brat that always gets what she wants. She hates Momoko the most and knows secrets about Momoko, Miyako, and I that she shouldn't know. Whenever Himeko says anything about talking about her secret, stop her from doing anything about it. We even hope that you guys don't know about it. Just... be careful around her. We've heard rumors about Himeko Shirogane and her parents moving here. But if Himeko does anything, give us a call. We'll put her in her place." Kaoru said smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting but, a family has come to see you Honoka!" Said a woman.

"Don't worry we're done! Thank you girls." Said my mom.

"Good luck! Please help Momoko out! Sometimes she'll be hurting but doesn't try to show it! She isn't really worried about herself too much! Well anyway good-bye!" Said Miyako.

We had just got home.

"Hey Momoko were back! Can you come down for a sec?" Asked my mom.

Momoko walked down.

"What is it?" asked Momoko.

"Momoko we wanted to give you a gift!" Said my dad.

"I doubt you know what I like." Momoko said.

"So you're saying you don't want this 2 layer strawberry ShortCake?" Momoko turned around.

"Strawberry Shortcake?!" Momoko asked excitedly.

The three of us nodded.

"Yes! Please!" Yelled Momoko as she hopped on a chair with a fork.

My mom placed the cake in front of her.

Her eyes had hearts in them. She must REALLY love Strawberry shortcake.

Momoko finished the cake in 10 seconds.

"Where did the cake go!?" I asked surprised.

My mother and father was asking the same thing.

"New record!" Momoko said putting 2 fingers up like bunny ears.

Momoko's eyes sparkled, when she ate the cake. I've never seen her so happy or hyper before.

**Momoko's POV**

The cake was so good! I was so happy!

But then my belt started flashing! I didn't think their were monsters in Tokyo. Before the professor died, a couple of weeks before, the professor installed a detector for monsters, or abnormal humans that were causing trouble to the other citizens. Just in case if something were to happen to him or Ken, or maybe Peach. But Peach is with Ken right now, all the way back in Townsville.

"Ayame! I mean uh mom, I need to use the bathroom!" I said as I raised to the bathroom.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"That was weird, anyway mom!" I said pointing to my black belt that had a red circle in the middle that has an 'R' on it.

"Alright go ahead!" My mom said.

"Alright!" I said.

"Hard Brick!

Rowdyruff Boy Z!" I yelled as I flew out of the house leaving a dark red streak behind.

**Momoko's POV**

I got to the bathroom upstairs.

"Hyper Blossom!

Powerpuff Girl Z!" I yelled.

I flew out leaving a pink streak behind.

I answered my communicator.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" I said happily.

"Hey Blossom! We're all almost there!" Said Bubbles.

"Alright!" I responded.

We got there. It was monsters we've never seen before.

There was actually three of them! They looked almost exactly the same! They had weird dark grey skin. One had shoulder length black curly hair, one with shoulder length black wavy hair, and one with shoulder length black straight hair. They each had black eyes. black eyes. It was unusual.

"Hey! I'm Blossom!"

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

"And We're the Powerpuff Girls Z! Crime fighting super heroines willing to protect Townsv- Tokyo!" We yelled in unison.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z? We've never heard of you! But who ever you girls are you're just wannabe super heroines! But anyway you'll never defeat us!" Yelled the one in the middle.

"Anyway were the sinister triplets!" They yelled in unison.

"Mika!" Yelled the one on the left that was the shortest, with black shoulder length curly hair, wearing a dark yellow strapless dress, ripped on the bottom, to mid-thigh, with black flats.

"Miki!" Yelled the one on the right with black shoulder length wavy hair, the second shortest, wearing a dark blue tank top dress, ripped on the bottom as well, to her knees, with black flip-flops.

"Miwa!" Yelled the one in the middle with black shoulder length straight hair, the tallest, wearing a dark purple spaghetti strapped dress, ripped on the bottom, to below her knees, with black 1 inch heels.

They had a big red 'X' on each of their dresses.

Not to mention their black eyes, and gray skin creeped me out.

"Did you say wannabe super heroines!? How dare you! Graviton Drive!" Yelled Buttercup.

The villains were knocked away.

"Damn you!" Yelled Miwa.

"Black Shadow!" Yelled Miki.

"What!" I yelled. A shadow came near me. It shaped into a figure. It looked like... me. I didn't move I was shocked and scared wondering what it would do next.

"Bubbles Champagne!" Yelled Bubbles.

The shadow looked like smoke as the water from the bubbles touched it. The shadow smeared around then disappeared.

"Now to finish this! Yo-Yo Supreme!" I yelled.

The villains were knocked away.

"Haha, who's the amatures now?" Said Buttercup.

"Brick!"

"I'm Boomer!"

"Yo Butch!"

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

"Huh? Where's the villains?" Asked Brick.

"Who are you?" I asked.

They turned and looked at us.

"Are you girls the villains?!" Asked Boomer.

"What?! NO! Were Super Heroines! We just fought the villains and defeated them!" I yelled.

"I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Are you guys villains?" Asked Bubbles.

"No we're superhero's too!" Said Brick.

"How do we know you're not lying?" I asked.

"What about you girls?! How do we know you're not lying?" Asked Brick.

"This is difficult. They don't think we're telling the truth but we don't know if they are telling the truth. But who are they? Do they fight villains here like us? If so how did they get their powers?

"If it's what you're thinking, we refuse to work together with you guys. We'll be fighting villains for the people in Tokyo." Buttercup said with her arms crossed.

"We weren't thinking it, but however, we do agree with you, we refuse to work together with you guys as well." Butch replied.

"Alright. Its settled then. Looks like we're rivals." I said with a serious look on my face. Each of us facing our counterparts.

* * *

**Thank you all that's reading this! I appreciate it! I Know the chapter is boring, and the last one was well, but I promise it will get interesting! I have the next chapter's planned out, just haven't typed it yet!**

**Oh Plz review! Anyone who reviews also gets a free virtual chocolate chip cookie! And anyone who doesn't I'm going to into your house at night and eat all your ice cream!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

It was strange about what happened last night. Who are those girls? Why do they have powers like us? Where did they come from?

"Hey Nagihiko did something happen last night?" My mom asked.

"Actually yeah." I said.

"Was it those three mysterious girls?" My mom asked.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"It was on the news last night." My mom answered.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it seems they defeated them pretty fast. Who are those girls?" I wondered.

**Miyako's POV**

I wonder how Momoko's doing. It was such a surprise last night, about what happened. I wonder if the Rowdyruff Boys Z are working with the villians. But then again, they said that they were super hero's. I wonder if Momoko and Kaoru are thinking the same thing. I looked to Kaoru who had a confused expression on her face.

I wonder if Kaoru and I will ever be adopted. But who would want someone like me. Momoko is smart and Kaoru is athletic. It's just in a matter of time before Kaoru gets adopted. So what's so great about me? Am I just a joy of laughter? Is that it? Besides no one wants a dumb blonde.

"Hey Miyako Utonium!" Yelled Honoka. I walked over to her.

"Yes?"I asked with a surprised expression on my face.

"Some people have came to adopt a girl, and I thought you would be perfect so they would like to talk to you!" Said Honoka.

"I looked down held my arm. "I doubt it. Why not Kaoru? Or maybe someone else like Mayumi. She has pretty Brown curly hair. (By the way Mayumi is just another girl in the orphanage. Their's lots of girls in the orphanage. Just in case if you are confused on who she is!)

"But they don't want to see Mayumi, they want to see you." Said Honoka. Honoka grabbed my hand. I followed her to the meeting room.

"This is Miyako Gotokuji Utonium!" Honoka said with a happy expression on her face.

"Miyako this is Sayaka Shiratori." Said Honoka, pointing to it looked liked the mom.

"This is Kazuki Shiratori." Said Honoka, pointing to it looked liked the dad.

"Finally this is, Hikaru Shiratori." Honoka said pointing to a kid that looked like to be my age, with sandy blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes.

I didn't say a word. I just kept looking down after the introductions.

"We would like to know a little bit about you. We're looking for a sweet girl to adopt. Would you mind?" Asked Sayaka.

"I don't mind I said quietly.

"I see. What are your favorite hobbies?" Asked Sayaka.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I just kept looking down with my hands in my lap.

I noticed Kaoru peeping through the crack of the door. Then she came in. Kaoru grabbed my arm. "Can I have a minute with her? She'll come back right after!" Kaoru said as she brought me outside the door, then closed it.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Miyako. You can't turn this down. If they like you and want to adopt you then you got to take it!" Kaoru said looking straight into my eyes.

"But what if I separated from you? What if I'm never able to see you again? Besides after they are done talking to me they won't want me." I said looking down.

Kaoru grabbed my arms. "Miyako! Don't say that! We can still talk to each other on the phone or through ou communicators on our belts! Besides we can still fly when we transform! We can meet up with each other. You need to take this chance! Miyako you are sweet, kind, and fun to hang out with! With out you in our team we would get our butts kicked all the time! You were allways popular in school! You have a great sense of style! You know where all the best clothes to get are! Miyako you're so much more then you think! You should give it your best!" Said Kaoru.

"Kaoru... Th-Thank you!" I said a lot happier now. "Besides maybe you and Momoko might go to the same school!" Kaoru said winking at me.

Koaru pushed me back into the room.

"Alright I'm ready to answer!" I said smiling.

"I like to play with the little kids around the park sometimes and blow bubbles around! I also love to shop! I love anything to do with fashion! I'm not very helpful but I always try my best to help my sister's! I very much love animals and children! I love to draw, and cook. I try to be as responsible as I can and try my best to help others! I understand if you decide not to adopt me! I'll aways have another chance! So don't feel bad if you don't want to adopt me, because I understand!" I said showing a bright smile.

Sayaka and the other two whispered to each other, probably discussing it.

"Miyako... would you like to come live with us?" Asked Sayaka.

I looked straight at them shocked.

"Really? Y-You mean you would like to adopt me?" I asked surprised.

They nodded.

"You are excatly someone who we were looking for." Said Kazuya.

I smiled. I was so happy.

"Thank you!" I said so happy, bowing to them.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can just be yourself." Said Sayaka. I smiled brightly.

"We will sign the paper work, then we will come for you tomorrow." Said Kazuki.

I had noticed Hikaru hadn't said a word this whole time. I hope he will accept me as his adopted sister.

I walked out of the room to pack.

"Congratulations Miyako!" Kaoru said with a fake smile.

"Thank you Kaoru, but I can tell you aren't as happy as you look." I said.

"You always could tell. I'm happy for you but a little sad. But, I have no reason to stop you if this is what you want. You should follow you heart." Said Kaoru.

"Kaoru... I've never heard you say such words. You're becoming bit like Momoko." I said giggling. Kaoru smiled.

***The Next Day***

I said good bye to Kaoru, then walked away.

I will try to smile till the very end! My name was no longer Miyako Gotokuji Utonium, but Miyako Gotokuji Shiratori!

I unpacked my things in my new room. I had pretty light blue wallpaper, and white carpet.

"Miyako are you hungry?" Asked Sayaka.

"No thank you." I said.

"Hey, Miyako don't forget you are starting school tomorrow, with Hikaru." Sayaka said.

"Alright." I said.

The next day I started school.

I walked with Hikaru. He didn't say anything to me. We finally got to the school.

"Hey Miyako, their's my friends. Do you mind?" He asked.

"Oh sorry!" I said. I started to walk away, when... I saw someone who looked familiar. Very familiar.

I ran over to Hikaru and his friends.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" One of his friends that had orange hair, and blood red eyes said.

"What! No! My mom and dad, went to the orphange yesterday and decided they wanted a daughter too, and well she's my new sister." Said Hikaru.

"Wait a minute. I think I've seen her before. Isn't she..." The boy with the red eyes, was cut off when I dropped my books.

"Momoko!" I yelled. Momoko turned around and faced me.

"M-Miyako?!" Asked Momoko with a surprised expression on her face.

* * *

**I know my story is still a little boring! But thank you for taking your time to read it! Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Also thank you for those who said my story wasn't boring, I just felt like it was but wasn't sure! Thanks! It makes me feel better!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"Miyako!?" I asked shocked.

"Momoko!" Miyako yelled as we hugged each other.

"Do you girls know each other?" Asked Hikaru.

"You're one of Momoko's sister's, Right?" Nagihiko asked.

"How did you know?" Miyako asked.

"I remember you and your other sister hugging each other the day, we took Momoko home with us." Nagihiko explained.

"Oh, I'm surprised you remember that." I said. Nagihiko just smiled.

"Miyako! I'm so glad you were adopted and that we go to the same school!" I said. Miyako smiled, meaning she agreed.

"Haha! I never thought someone like you would get adopted! That sure is surprising!" Said a famailiar voice.

"Himeko!" Yelled Miyako going in front of me.

"So is little Kaoru all alone?" Asked Himeko.

"She isn't alone! I bet she will get adopted very soon!" I yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. How horrible of you two to leave the youngest of the three alone. You think she can take care of herself, but can she really? Is Momoko there to tell her from right from wrong? For example beating the shit out of someone. Is Miyako there to lighten up her attitude when she is feeling sad or angry?" Himeko said smirking.

"Shut up! Kaoru isn't 5! She has a problem with someone she'll come talk to us! If she's upset or angry she'll call us! She can take care of herself! She knows what to do! Kaoru has always been their to protect us! So why do you think we would need to protect her when she can take care of herself!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? Too bad she isn't here to protect you now!" Himeko yelled as she pushed me down.

"Momoko!" Yelled Miyako.

"Hey! What the hell are doing?!" Asked Nagihiko.

"Please! Leave us alone!" Pleaded Miyako.

"Shut it girly!" Yelled Himeko, as she pushed Miyako as well.

"Miyako!" I yelled.

I was about to get up and beat the shit out of her when before I knew it Himeko was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see it was Nagihiko who did it.

"Why would you do that! You have nothing to do with it! I've been nice to you this entire time!" Shouted Himeko.

"No one messes with my adopted sister!" Yelled Nagihiko. I looked up at Nagihiko surprised. Nagihiko... cares about me? Here I thought he didn't like me. Was I wrong? I blushed while staring at him.

"You should leave her alone!" Yelled Nagihiko.

"Why are you protecting her?! What nice things has she ever done for you?!" Asked Himeko.

"Momoko is kind and sweet, and never cares about herself more than other's! What has she ever done to you to make you hate her so much!?" Nagihiko asked.

"Do you wanna know?! You want to know what Momoko and her sister's did? _Especially _Momoko. I can tell you, then maybe you'll change sides." Said Himeko.

"Don't you dare! If you tell them, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." I threatened her.

"You wouldn't." Himeko said.

"Try me." I responded back to her.

"What is so important about this secret? Isn't it okay if at least we know?" Asked Nagihiko.

"No! It's something that you can't know about either!" I shouted at him.

"Is it something embarrassing?" Asked Kyo.

"Of course not! Just drop it! We're going to be late for class!" I yelled, walking away.

**No Ones POV**

"Hey, Miyako..." Said Hikaru.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not going to tell you." Miyako said then walked off.

Class time passed by. Himeko still with her eyes locked on Momoko.

Then 5 belts in the class room started beeping.

"Teacher!" The 5 of them said in unison.

"I have a head ache!" Yelled Momoko.

"My stomach hurts!" Yelled Miyako.

"My head hurts too!" Said Nagihiko.

"I have stomach ache as well!" Said Hikaru.

"I think I have athletes foot!" Said Kyo.

"Can we go to the nurse?!" They asked in unison.

"Okay, come back soon." Said the teacher.

The 5 of them ran out.

"Hey wait a minute. Where are girls going? This isn't the way to the nurse." Said Nagihiko.

"We could say the same thing to you guys." Said Momoko.

"We gotta go!" Said Nagihiko. Nagihiko and his friends ran off. Momoko and Miyako did the same. They all met each other on the roof.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Asked Miyako.

"What are we doing here? What are you two doing here?!" Asked Kyo.

"Come on Miyako, we'll go downstairs behind the building." Momoko whispered to Miyako. Miyako nodded.

"That was weird." Said Hikaru.

"Alright! Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

"Okay Miyako! Let's do this! Hurry! No one's here!" Momoko said.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

They flew up leaving their signature colored streaks behind. Same for the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Blossom and Bubbles met up with Buttercup. They got to the enemy the same time the Rowdyruff Boys Z did.

This time their was a girl with black hair and black eyes, like the sinister sisters.

"I'm Hikari!" Said the girl with shoulder length black curly hair, wearing a dark green tank top, and black pants, with a red 'X' across the shirt, and dark green, and black sneakers.

"Wait a minute... why is her name Hikari if she is evil? Hikari means light, so why is that her name?" Blossom asked confused.

"Why does she have black hair and black eyes like the last villains? What's with the red 'X'? Why do they all have their own colors but dark?" Blossom questioned.

"We don't know ourselves, but if we did, we wouldn't tell you anyway since we are rivals." Said Brick.

"Furi Kintoki Shoot!" Yelled Blossom.

"Hey! Shooting Boomerang!" Yelled Brick.

"Shady Slice!" Yelled Hikari, as she took at a sword.

Brick moved in time but was able to Hit Blossom. Blood dripped from her right arm. "Blossom!" Yelled Buttercup and Bubbles.

"That's it! NO ONE hurts my sister and gets away with it! Swing Sonic!" Yelled Buttercup.

"Piercing Sound Wave!" Yelled Butch.

Blossom, Miyako, Kaoru, and Hikari held their ears tight. But Boomer, and Brick were unaffected by it.

"Bubble Popper!" Yelled Miyako.

"Mega Bat Swing!" Yelled Boomer.

It looked like Hikari couldn't take it anymore.

"Just you wait! Oh by the way! If you guys are rivals, then why did it look like you were working together?" Hikari asked then disappeared.

"We weren't working together. But... when we were fighting our powers just went together instead of bouncing if each other, and attacked her, as if they were meant to be working together." Blossom said.

"I have to say. What Blossom is saying doesn't sound too wrong." Said Brick.

"What?! No way! I don't agree at all!" Said Boomer. Butch agreed with Boomer

"Their is so many mystery's that need to be figured out." Blossom whispered. Then everyone flew off.

* * *

**Okay! I hope this chapter was okay! Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

Last night... I had a dream about someone. About Kuriko. (You know Momoko's little sister in the anime. She is their sister in this too.) Kuriko who was kidnapped many years ago. No one ever found her body, or any trace of her. They never even found the kidnapper or any clues at all. But why? Why did I have a dream about her? Everyone says she is dead. But is she really? Did the dream mean something? I remember what happened that day.

_*Flashback*_

_I was swinging on the swing singing quietly to myself. Kaoru who was kicking her soccer ball around. Miyako was playing in the sand box. We were all at the park. Ken was reading a physics book. I'm not really sure why. My dad the professor, and my mom just sat on a bench watching us. Kuriko was just roaming around chasing the butterflies. Kaoru, Miyako and I were only 7, Ken was 6, and Kuriko was 5. _

_Kaoru had then kicked her ball pretty far. "Hey Kuriko! Can you get that for me?" Kaoru asked Kuriko. Kuriko had stared at her for a moment. "Sure!" She said happily as she ran over to where the ball was kicked. She had run into the forest near by, which was where the ball was kicked to. We all stared at the forest waiting for her to come back. After about 2 minutes we hear a scream. With flocks of birds flying away pretty fast. Animals running in all different directions. We went to see what was wrong. We find Kuriko gone, with the soccer ball just rolling around. We searched for hours and even called the Police, but we never found her._

_*End Of Flashback*_

I still wonder to this day what really happened. The dream last night was really strange. The dream it was so real.

_*Momoko's Dream Last Night*_

_My, belt, Miyako's belt, and Kaoru's belt went off. Nagihiko, Hikaru, and Kyo had belts like ours that went off as well. I didn't understand why they had belts like us. But I remember them having those same belts in real life before outside the dream. We had all made up excuses to go to the bathroom. Himeko did the same and followed us. We all tried to get rid of her, but then couldn't. Then Himeko suddenly stopped. We all turned around to see why she stopped. We were about to ditch her, when she suddenly said something. "I'll stop following you. But... I want to tell you something. Kuriko. You're little sister. I know what happened to her." Himeko said casting a shadow over her face. I asked what she meant. "I'll tell you later. Just go." Himeko said then ran off._

_I wondered if she really did know. Did she have something to do with it? But then we ran out. The boys went on the roof, and Miyako, Kaoru and I went behind the school. We both transformed and flew off. We met the boys again. Then in front of was a villain. She... She looked really familiar. She had black braids into shapes like huge rings, tied by small black ribbons. Her eyes were black as well. She had on a dark orange shirt, with a black tiny upside down heart on the collar, with a red X crossing in the middle, dark orange shorts, and black dress shoes. She looked about 11 years old. Why did she look so familiar?_

_Then a girl who looked like a ghost came popped out of no where. "Please help me! Please! I miss you! I know who you are Momoko! Miyako! Kaoru! Please help me!" Said the girl. The boys looked shocked from hearing the names, as their eye's bolted. Then she vanished. She looked very familiar. It actually looked like... KURIKO!_

_"That girl you just saw no longer exists! As you see my name is..._

_*End Of Momoko's Dream From Last Night*_

Who was that little girl? How did she know, my sister's and I, true identity? Is this going to happen? But... it's just a dream. But then why did I have this dream?

I was snapped out my thoughts at the sight of my belt beeping. It was an incoming call. "Miyako? Kaoru?" I asked.

"Hey Momoko!" They both said in unison.

"Hey, Miyako. Kaoru. Did you girls happen to have a strange dream?" I asked.

"Strange dream? No I didn't." Said Kaoru.

"Me neither. Why did you?" Asked Miyako.

"Yeah, but nevermind. So did you both want something?" I asked.

"No, I just felt like I needed to call you as if something is wrong." Said Miyako.

"Yeah, me too." Said Kaoru.

"I'm fine, as you can see." I answered.

"Well, that's good to hear." Said Miyako.

"Yup! Later Momoko!" Said Kaoru. They both hanged up.

I hope Kaoru gets adopted by someone. Who knows how she is feeling right now. She acts tough but... sometimes she isn't all that tough, and instead she his hurting inside. "Please god if you are there please let Kaoru get adopted soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! PLZ review! If I get enough reviews I might update on Sunday! Not tomorrow though because I Have a field trip tomorrow! I'm going to Epcot! Haven't been there since I was two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Thank you all for the reviews! Oh by the way if you were wondering what Epcot is, it's just a place in Disney. Oh and I don't think it's that weird to fall in love with your adopted brother or sister. After all you aren't really blood-related. Only because they are adopted by their family. But I guess everyone had different opinions. Plz enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I wonder how Miyako and Momoko are doing. I would call now but they're probably at school right now. The new villains are very mysterious. But what I want to know is what Momoko was talking about yesterday. She probably had a strange dream. A premonition maybe? Who knows?

"Kaoru!" Yelled a voice. I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Honoka."

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a family that would like to see you!" Said Honoka.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Oh, come on Kaoru! This can be good for you! You might also be able to go to the same school as Miyako and Momoko!" Honoka said enthusiastic.

"Fine." I gave in.

I walked in. Their was a family of two. A woman and a man.

"Just my luck." I whispered sarcastically.

I sat down.

"So you're Kaoru Matsubara Utonium? Am I correct?" Asked the woman.

"Yes. What is it that you want?" I asked, wanting to get out of here.

"I'm, Hitomi Akemi, and this is my husband, Ikuto Akemi." Said Hitomi.

"Can you tell us some things about yourself?" Asked Hitomi.

"Why? I don't want to be adopted into a new family anyway." I said crossing my arms.

"Kaoru. Let me guess the things you like. If I get it all wrong, then you don't have to listen to what we want to say, but if I do then you have to listen exactly what I have to say." Hitomi said smirking.

Whoa! Is she smirking?! Here I thought she was this nice kind lady, that would always only show a warm smile! Never a smirk of her even thinking about making bets!

I smirked. "You're on." I responded. There is no way she'll guess.

"You like the color green, you are more like a tomboy, and likes to play soccer, and ride on a skate board." Said Hitomi.

I looked at her with disbelief.

"H-How do you know those things!?" I asked still not believing what I just heard. I just said things my son likes, and by the look of your appearance." Said Hitomi.

She's good. Wait... does that mean she won?!

"Haha! I win!" She said pointing at me. I couldn't believe what she was doing!

"Now Kaoru, we we're hoping if you would let us adopt you. I'm sure you would. I have a son the same age as you, that is into the same things you are, and you seem like a sweet misunderstood girl. Kaoru you are just the girl we're looking for. If you would just gives us a chance, I'm sure you would enjoy living with us." Said Hitomi.

I didn't know what to say. "Kaoru..." Said Hitomi.

"How would you know what I want?! You barly know me! You wouldn't understand how I feel right now! Both my sister's were taken away from me! The three of us unable to live together! You don't know how I feel! I vowed to protect them! But instead I don't know what they are doing right now! If they are being picked on! I don't know!" I yelled at them. Tears ran down my eyes slowly.

"Am... I crying?" I asked.

"Kaoru. You're right I don't know how that feels. I'm not denying it. But I want to protect you too. If you keep living in a shell, just letting yourself get picked on and only protecting those around you except yourself, acting like someone you are not, being misunderstood just to protect those you love, then you are going to keep being misunderstood by people. You are going to keep this pain inside, when you don't need too. Kaoru there is other's that care about you and you need to realize that. Kaoru, we want to protect you. We want to be proud to call you our daughter. So will you agree to come live with us and become our lovely adopted daughter?" Hitomi asked, as she wiped away my tears.

I didn't understand. Only Momoko, and Miyako knew how I felt. So how is it, that this woman can see so much from my appearance, my name and, the little things she knows about me?

Then finally... I responded.

"Yes, I would like that. I would like if you adopted me. If that is okay with you." I said, wondering what came over me to reply so polite.

Hitomi and Ikuto smiled.

"We will fill in the paper work, then pick you up tomorrow. You will meet our son tomorrow, too." Ikuto said.

I nodded. I wonder why I said yes. Maybe, this was supposed to happen. Who knows. But I do wonder what her son is like. She never said his name. She never said what he was like or what he looked like. She only said that he like the same things I like. Geez, I hope he doesn't annoy me.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked it! Plz review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! Plz enjoy! Oh, and a guest asked something, that they were confused. I'm not really sure what you are asking, but Powerpuff Girls Z, is an anime, which is JAPANESE animation. It would make sense to use japanese names, and it was put into english, by America, which I didn't like and is not the original or real version, like the japanese one. And The sinister sisters and Hikari are just new villains, since they moved to Tokyo, and why there is new villains in the first place, when the original were hit by the black lights in the anime, these new villains weren't hit by black lights. But you'll find out later how they turned into villains. I hope that cleared everything up. ^^ Now plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I had unpacked my things in my new room, in my new house. I was told that my new brother was at school. I decided to walk around the park.

Now, it's been a couple of hours. I'm so bored. I started walking home. I was about to put my hand on the knob when I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" The voice said.

I turned around to face a boy with raven black hair in a small pony tail, and forest green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked surprised.

"I asked you first." He said with his arms crossed.

"Names Kaoru. Kaoru M. Uto- Akemi." I said leaning against the door. "You?" I asked.

"How is your last name Akemi? Wait a minute. Kaoru... Are you my new adopted sister?!" He asked surprised.

"Oh! So it's you! So are you going to introduce yourself?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Fine, names Kyo Akemi. I guess my parents didn't tell you my name." Kyo said still not even showing the slightest of a smile.

"Listen here, I didn't even want an adopted sister, but my parents did, so stay out of my way." Kyo said opening the door, and went inside.

Well. He sure isn't friendly. I better go inside.

"Hey! Kaoru! Kyo! I see you two met!" Said Hitomi.

"Just because we met, it doesn't mean we like each other." Said Kyo, crossing his arms.

"Now! Don't say that! Why don't you get to know each other!" Said Hitomi.

"I doubt we have anything in common. There is no reason, for us to know anything about each other." Said Kyo. Kyo walked away.

"Hey! Kyo! Come on!" Yelled Hitomi.

"It's okay, I don't have the slightest bit interest in learning about him either." I said walking away.

I really don't care much about him anyway, but what I do know about him is that he's a jerk.

I saw my belt flashing. It looked like Momoko and Miyako were calling. I opened up my communicator. "Hey, Miyako, Momoko." I said trying to put a smile on my face.

"Hey Kaoru!" Said Miyako.

"Huh? Where are you Kaoru? That room doesn't look very familiar." Said Momoko confused.

"Oh... I was going to tell you girls, I really was!" I said.

"Tell us what?" Asked Miyako.

"I... was adopted!" I said.

"What! You were!? Really! That's so great!" Momoko said very happy.

"Yeah! Are you going to the same school as us?" Asked Miyako.

"I don't know, I'd either have to ask or wait tomorrow." I said, wondering what school I'm going too.

"Wait till tomorrow! If we go to the same school and see each other I wanna be surprised!" Said Miyako excited.

"Me too." Momoko said, then smiled.

I'm excited now.

***The Next Day***

I had eaten breakfast pretty quickly, I waiter for Kyo, then I followed him to school. We said nothing to each other.

I looked around the school, to see if I could spot Miyako or Momoko anywhere. No luck so far. I gave up, and went into the classroom. There I saw Momoko and Miyako!

"Momoko! Miyako!" I yelled running towards them.

"Kaoru?" Momoko asked, turning around. Miyako doing the same thing.

"Kaoru!" Miyako said overjoyed. Both Momoko and Miyako came over and hugged me.

"I missed you SO much!" Miyako said happily.

"Me too!" Momoko agreed.

I nodded, but even though we saw each other a few days ago transformed, I still feel like I haven't seen them in years.

"I'm glad we are all at the same school! Now we can be together forever!" Miyako said giggling.

"Well, well, what idiot decided to adopt you?" Asked a very familiar voice. It couldn't be.. could it? I turned around to face someone I so very despise.

"Himeko!" I spat.

"Hello, dear Kaoru." Himeko said smirking.

"Himeko, leave us alone." I said trying not to get angry.

"Someone is trying to keep their cool, but now that you 3 have all been adopted, I just _might _spill your secret around.

"You better not!" I shouted.

"Try me. Why shouldn't I tell anyone?" Himeko asked. That smirk never left her face.

"Fine, what do you want?" Asked Momoko.

"How about I embarrass you in front of everyone? Instead of telling everyone your secret." Himeko asked. Her smirk grew bigger.

"What! NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Himeko. Please, why can't you just keep our secret?" Miyako pleaded.

"Because that would be no fun. Besides, you girls remember what you did to me." Himeko said frowning.

"How many times do we have to say WE ARE SORRY! It's not that easy to be a super heroine! We can't protect everyone! Besides I thought you didn't like your sister."I said annoyed.

"I do! I always admired her and tried to be like her but couldn't! But she was the only one who understood me! Its YOUR girls fault that my sister was killed! You weren't able to save her from that falling building because you are selfish!" Shouted Himeko.

"Himeko! Stop it! It was a year ago! We weren't too selfish! We were saving everyone from those falling buildings! There is only three of us! Himeko! Can't you understand that we aren't able to save everyone!" Momoko said. Momoko finally broke, from her yelling at us all the time and threatening us.

"That's why I wanted to join you girls! But you refused to let me join the group!" Yelled Himeko.

"That's because you have no superpowers, and you can't just use money and technology, like jet packs and guns. Also we couldn't just hit you with white Z rays! You need to understand that Himeko. I'm sorry, but you should just let it go." Momoko said. She then took her seat.

"I've always hated you the most Momoko. Because you're the leader, you're the oldest out of the three of you. You are the one that sometimes can't control yourself. You are the one that will try to protect yourself from others. You are the one that also hates me the most." Himeko said glaring at Momoko.

"Shut up. Why don't you just go back to where you came from." Momoko said glaring back at her. Himeko left really angry.

"Why can't Himeko just leave us alone." Momoko whispered as she buried her head in her arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Also if anyone doesn't remember Himeko's older sister Miko. (In english dub, Duchess) Episode 41. Plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter!**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

Things aren't going so well with Hikaru. I wonder if he doesn't like me. I don't know what I did. But when I think about it, I don't know much about him at all. Maybe... somehow we can get to know each other! I would very much like too!

"Hey Hikaru!" I said running down the hall.

"What is it?" Asked Hikaru.

"Do you like stuffed animals?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"No! Why would you ask something like that?!" Hikaru questioned.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." I said, looking down. I walked back into my room.

I took at a piece of notebook paper and began to draw.

Hikaru came into the room. I looked up to see what he wanted.

"Do you need something?" I asked. I continued to draw.

"S-Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hikaru apologized.

I smiled at him.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I said happily. Now I feel better!

"What are you drawing?" Hikaru asked in wonder.

I couldn't believe Hikaru actually had any interest in what I was doing. But it would be rude to not answer.

"A bunny!" I said happily.

"A bunny? Is it your favorite animal?" Hikaru asked.

I nodded. "I love white ones! I use to have a bunny as a pet! When I was little, I often read books about bunnies. Actually I kind of still do." I chuckled.

Hikaru laughed as well.

He then looked over to my bed as I had a ton of stuffed animals piled on my bed. He then looked down.

"Miyako... I'm sorry that I lied to you." Hikaru apologized.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I didn't know what you would think of me if I told you. But I really do like stuffed animals. I just thought it would be unusual for a boy my age to like things like that." Hikaru said embarrassed.

I shook my head. "No it isn't. I think its pretty normal. You should be allowed to like what you want! You shouldn't think about what other's think about you, and just focus on what you think of yourself." I said still grinning. Hikaru smiled as well.

"Thank you." Hikaru said looking very happy now.

Hikaru then pulled out something from behind his back. It was a stuffed orange octopus, wearing a blue bow on the top of her head.

"Her name is Octa." Hikaru said blushing.

I pulled out a purple stuffed octopus wearing a black top hat on his head.

I smiled brightly. "His name is Octi!" I said, very joyfully.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Then I broke the silence.

"Hey! Hikaru! Do you want to go shopping with me?!" I asked.

"Shopping? Um, I'm not sure. It sounds a little girly." Hikaru replied.

"No it doesn't! Come on!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand running out of my room.

"We're going out!" I yelled, leaving the house.

"Wait Miyako!" Hikaru shouted.

**Hikaru's POV**

Miyako kept pulling me towards somewhere. We finally arrived at a mall. She pulled my hand again.

"Come on! Let's go!" Miyako said excited.

I've never actually seen her so happy before.

We went into a really girly store. Miyako picked out one outfit after the other. She piled the outfits into my arms. They're really heavy. I followed Miyako to the girls' dressing room.

She tried on many different outfits. They were all blue of course. But different shades of blue. She finally decided on a baby blue knee-length dress, with a big ribbon tied into a bow in the middle on the side. She wore light blue dress shoes, dark blue bows on the toes. She also had light blue ribbon holding her curly blonde pig tails. She looked beautiful.

"How do I look?" Miyako asked with a warm smile. I began to blush.

"Uh... you look nice." I smiled, unsure what to say. She really does look beautiful. Miyako smiled.

"Thank you! Hikaru!" Miyako said blushing too. I just nodded.

We were walking home together. Then my belt was flashing. Why? Why now? What am I going to say to her?

"Hikaru! I just remembered I forgot something! Can you go on ahead?" Miyako asked me. I nodded. Miyako ran off into the opposite direction.

I wonder what she forgot. Well whatever, that was still some pretty good luck that she did. Now I can transform. I ran off into an alley. Alright!

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Rowdyruff Boy Z!"

I flew off into the sky.

I met up with my friends.

"Who is it now?" I asked.

"Looks like it's-" Brick was cut off.

The Powerpuff Girls Z are here too. Bubbles had cutoff Brick and said "Who are you?"

The villain only smirked. I looked over at Blossom who looked shocked as if she knew who the villain was.

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

The girl. That villain. She looked very familiar. Maybe I've met her before? The villain had black eyes like the others. She had dark brown hair, that was braided into rings held by black bows, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red X in the middle crossing her clothes, with dark orange shorts. The X was bigger than the others. It was much more of a deep red then the others, more like the color of blood. She looked about 11 years old.

"Who are you?!" Bubbles asked again.

"I'll tell you after we fight." The villain smirked again.

"Fine with me! Hurricane Lutz!" Yelled Buttercup.

She stopped it. How did she do that?

She pulled out a scythe. It was black and dark orange.

"Shadow Slice!" Yelled the villain.

We were able to dodge it.

"Powered Swing!" Yelled Boomer. He was able to knock her to the ground. But she got back up rather quickly.

"Sound Wave!" Butch yelled playing his flute.

She held her hears tightly. As did I and the rest of the Puffs, except for the Ruffs.

"Shadow Slice!" She yelled again. She cut Buttercup's arm.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and I yelled.

"That's it!" I yelled. I pulled out my Yoyo, but, I couldn't say anything. Why? I couldn't move my hand. Some reason... I couldn't attack her. But why? Why can't I? I don't understand. I don't understand at all!

She was about to hit me with the scythe when Brick attacked her. Did he just save me?

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't save you... I just want to get this over with. But you should fight her. I don't know what's the hold up!" Brick said. It looked like he was telling the truth, but it also felt like he was being dishonest.

But however I can't fight her. I just can't. I'm not sure why. We all held our weapons up, getting closer to her.

"Looks like I lost this battle. But you know you guys do work together pretty well." The villain crossed her arms.

"We're not working together! We're rivals!" Yelled Boomer.

"Oh yeah? By the way the six if you were fighting it looked like you were working together." The villain explained.

"We were not! Why don't you leave already!" Yelled Buttercup.

"Wait! Who are you?!" I asked. I really needed to know.

"You really want to know huh? Names Kuriko." The villain smirked. My eyes bolted. Kuriko...

* * *

**Cliffie! I'm so mean! By the way! I took your cookies when you guys weren't looking! They were good! Anyway later! Please review! ^^ Oh by the way if you want to know, Kuriko showing up is different from what happened in Momoko's dream... premonition you'll find out next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

Momoko sat in her desk spaced out.

Was that really Kuriko? But then why? Why was it different from that dream I had? I'm so confused. But then again... was that REALLY Kuriko? Or just someone who happened to look similar to her and have the same name. Yeah that's probably it...

**Kaoru's POV**

Miyako and Hikaru came to school holding hands. "What's with those two? Since when are they so close?" I asked.

"Even I'm confused." Momoko said.

"Since when were you two so close?" Momoko asked as Miyako came over to us.

"Actually Hikaru and I have so much in common!" Miyako said throwing her hands in the air.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Hikaru is great!" Miyako said.

"I guess if you're happy, I'm happy." Momoko said and smiled.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, I guess." I said.

Miyako grinned. "Thank you. Momoko, Kaoru." Miyako said.

"Kaoru! You should try getting along with Kyo!" Miyako smiled.

"No thanks. It's not worth it. He's just a jerk that cares for no one but himself." I said annoyed.

"You won't even try?" Momoko asked concerned.

"Nope." I replied.

***After School***

I didn't feel like doing my homework right away, like Momoko would. Miyako will try but gets easily distracted.

I walked over to the park. I took out my old soccer ball from my bag.

I put my hood attached to my jacket over my head. I put the soccer ball on the grass, and kicked it as hard as I could. It was kicked all the way into the forest.

"Dammit." I whispered.

I started to walk into the forest when I saw something coming. Their was a boy with raven black hair, and familiar forest green eyes. He was holding my ball. Then I realized who it was. Kyo!

"Hey dude is this yours?" He asked. I saw a sigature from my favorite soccer player in green, and knew right away it was mine.

I nodded. Wait a minute... did he just call me a dude? Does he not recognize me with my hood over my face, or does he just call everyone dude.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Sure." He replied.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Have we met before?" Kyo asked surprised. Just as I thought. He doesn't recognize me...

"Nevermind." I replied.

"Okay then... You kick pretty hard. " Kyo smirked.

"Thanks. I guess." I replied.

"Do you play soccer?" He asked Curious.

"Not lately." I answered.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"A lot of things have been going on." I answered.

"I see." He replied. I never thought Kyo would be the understanding type.

"Lets see how good you are. How about a game of soccer?" Kyo smirked.

I smirked back. "You're on." I replied.

We played the game and it turned out to be a tie.

"How did it turn out to be a tie?" Kyo asked.

"You know, you are actually pretty good." I admited.

"I can same for you." He said. I smiled.

"I should get going. But I hope we meet again." Kyo said.

"We can meet all we want. We live in the same house." I replied smirking.

"What?" He asked confused.

I took off my hood. He looked shocked.

"K-Kaoru?!" He asked completely surprised.

"Not so bad for a girl. Huh." I said to him.

Kyo then smiled.

"You're not what I expected." Kyo said.

"And you're not as much as a jerk as I thought." I replied.

"I see what you're saying. But I didn't think a girl like you would be intrested in soccer." He crossed his arms.

"A girl like me? You know I'm not a girly girl like my sisters." I said a bit annoyed.

"Sisters?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Momoko and Miyako are my blood related sisters. We're triplets." I said.

"Are you serious? But... are they still your sisters, even though the three of you have been adopted into different families?" Kyo asked.

I put my hands in my lap. "We are blood related. We will always be sisters no matter what." I said. But I am a bit sad I was separated from them for a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"It's nothing." I said looking down.

"You sure? You look a bit upset." Kyo replied.

"I guess because I was separated from my sisters for many weeks. It's kind of hard to protect them when you don't have the slightest bit of where they are." I said still looking down.

"I think I got the image of who you are now." Said Kyo smirking.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You act really tough on the outside but you are actually really sweet in the inside." Kyo said.

"What! I am not!" I yelled. I blushed like crazy.

Kyo's lips came closer to mine. Is he going to kiss me? He came in closer, but missed my lips and instead bit my ear.

"Ow!" I jumped holding my ear.

"Did ya like it Kaoru? Or did you want more?" Kyo said seductivly.

"KYO YOU PERVERT!" I yelled so loud.

"Hey Kaoru. What if I were to tell you, that I was... not any normal everyday kid?" Asked Kyo.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kyo smiled. "Nevermind." Said Kyo.

"Maybe, I'll tell you." Kyo whispered. "Maybe one day" He whispered again.

I let it go, and we both started walking home.

"Last one home is a loser for life!" I yelled.

Kyo smirked. "You're on!" Kyo replied. Both of us running at the same speed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! You will find out what Kyo was going to tell Kaoru later! PLZ review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! I updated a lot earlier than I normally do! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I realized there is one thing that's really strange. That dream I had about Kuriko... I had it again. I wonder why. But it was the same dream, even though supposedly Kuriko showed up which I believe is someone who looks like her. Because the dream is different so it can't be Kuriko.

"Hey Momoko! Christmas is coming in a few weeks! Is their anything you would like?" Ayame asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"No thank you." I said with a frown and saying it rather loud.

"Really? Are you sure? No books? No candy? No clothes maybe? A new phone? Computer? TV even? Maybe a guitar? Piano? Violin?" Ayame suggested.

"No." I said again. "I don't want anything."

Ayame left my room.

I don't really want anything. All I want is to be together with Kaoru, and Miyako, and maybe even Ken... and... and Kuriko. But she's gone. But there is another reason why don't want anything from Christmas or even celebrate it, but I guess I should get Nagihiko (Brick, case you forgot) something and Ayame, and Kazuya.(The Parents case you forgot their names too)

I went to the living room and laid down on the couch. Ayame went into the kitchen. I could still see her from the angle I was in. Nagihiko came into the kitchen.

"So, what is it that Momoko wanted?" Asked Nagihiko.

"She didn't say, all she said was she wanted nothing." Ayame answered.

"Really? Well she never really asks for anything. Just to make sure the people around her is happy, is mostly what she is worried about." Said Nagihiko.

"I wonder if its something else then just that." Said Ayame.

"Maybe." Nagihiko replied.

**Nagihiko's POV**

My belt started to flash. I wonder if Hikaru and Kyo is calling. (Just to remind, Boomer- Hikaru, Butch- Kyo, Brick- Nagihiko.)

I opened my communicator.

"Hey, Nagihiko!" Hikaru waved.

"Yo." Kyo said showing his hand once.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, but I know christmas is coming around! We have Christmas break in a week." Said Hikaru.

"I know so what about it?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go christmas shopping with us." Said Hikaru.

"Isn't that what girls do?" I asked.

"No! Boys do it too!" Hikaru raised his voice.

"Surrrreeee." Kyo teased.

"Alright fine, I haven't bought anything yet anyway." I answered. "Is that all you called for?"

"No, I wanted to know if either of you could ask Momoko or Kaoru, what Miyako wants for Christmas." Said Hikaru.

"She won't tell you either?" I asked.

"Momoko won't tell you what she wants?" Asked Hikaru.

"Nope. She says she wants nothing. But she has looked pretty depressed lately. But then again after the first day we brought her home she was always depressed, but at times opened up a bit." I explained.

"How about we meet in front of the mall near my house?" Asked Hikaru. Kyo and I agreed.

**Momoko's POV**

I decided I needed to find information about the villains, about what's going on.

I entered the library. I searched book through book, still nothing after an hour has passed.

There has to be some clue. Wait a minute... if I remember correctly, all the new villains we have met so far had a red 'X' sign on them. So that must mean something.

Hm. Maybe a book with symbols? I looked through the library, and finally found something with the title '_Symbols'. _I searched through the book, and finally found 'X'. Lets see... it says, to cancel things out, Christ, 24th letter of alphabet. I skip down, until I find the words '_Unknown Identity.'_

Unknown identity... the villains have names, but we don't know who they are.

I'll check this book out, to look at it more at home. I started walking to the check out when I came across a book called _'Possessed.' _I wonder if this has anything. I take this book too. But before I leave... I might want to find a book on colors. I finally found a book called _'Its color.'_

And a book called _'Secrets' _that happened to be in the wrong place. I decided to check all 4 books out. When I did, I headed home to see if I can find anything.

I walked home, and saw Nagihiko and his friends coming towards the house with a few shopping bags.

They went shopping? I wonder if maybe Miyako went with them, then left. Maybe.

I went inside, carrying my books. I left the door open for Nagihiko to come in.

"What's with all the books?" Nagihiko asked coming through the door.

"None of your business." I replied.

"I just asked, are you researching something? Or this there a school project? Is there a school project?! I wasn't paying attention in my classes the other day! Oh no!" Nagihiko yelled as he started to freak out.

"There is no project, stupid. I'm researching for specific reasons that don't involve you at all." I replied.

"Fine then." He said.

I walked up stairs to my room. I looked outside the door one more time before closing it, to make sure my parents or Nagihiko aren't near. I locked the door and sat on my bed with the books. There has to be some explanation why those villains has red 'X' marks. It can't be that they just happen to have it. I must find out about the new villains. There has to be something in here that will let me better understand them. Maybe even the Rowdyruff Boys Z too.

* * *

**Done! I updated earlier then I usually do! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long! I'm starting to get really lazy! ****The 16th was my 14th birthday!**

**Also someone asked, and don't worry it isn't just Momoko and Brick falling in love but Miyako and Boomer and Kaoru and Butch fall in love too. Don't worry, it's just that Momoko and Brick is the main couple.**

* * *

**Momoko's/ Blossom's POV**

I was about to open one of the books when my belt started flashing. I sighed. I looked to see if anyone was around before heading out the door. I ran behind the house.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

I flew into the sky.

Buttercup and Bubbles flew up next to me.

I looked over to see the Rowdyruff Boys Z across from us. All three of their members there.

We finally something. It couldn't be...

"Who the hell is the green monkey in the robot?" Butch asked.

"Mojo?!" I say out loud.

"Do you know who he is?" Asked Brick.

"Yes, he is one of the many villains we fought back in New Townsville. But don't worry, he isn't hard to fight. It shouldn't take any more than 10 minutes." Blossom replied.

"Really? I wish all villains are like that." Brick said.

"Alright, now why don't you amateurs sit back and we'll show you how it's done." Buttercup said smirking.

"Amateurs?! Look who's talking!" Said Butch.

"That would be you, since you were the one talking when you said that." Buttercup replied.

"What? That's not how it works!" Yells Butch.

"Your face doesn't know how it work!" Buttercup argues.

"That doesn't make sense!" Butch argues back.

"Does too!" Buttercup yells.

"Does not!" Butch replies.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Blossom yells.

Buttercup and Butch stop and look.

"Guys! We're in the middle of a fight, with Mojo!" Bubbles yells.

"Actually the fight hasn't quite started yet." Boomer said.

"When did you get so smart?" Asked Butch.

"Hey, I can be smart!" Yells Boomer.

"Please no fighting!" Bubbles yells.

"Powerpuff Girls Z, mojo?!" Mojo yells surprised.

Everyone stops arguing to look at the green monkey surprised.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z are here, and they got new allies, mojo!"

"Wait a minute! We're rivals! Not allies!You'll pay for that! Graviton Drive!" Buttercup yells.

"AH, mojo!"

"Bubbles Champagne!"

"Yo-Yo Supreme!"

Mojo was hurt but didn't fly into the sky... yet.

But then a sharp scythe hit Mojo from behind as he flew into the sky. That was quick... but who did that?

After Mojo flew, the person who held the scythe was... Kuriko!

"Kuriko!" I yelled.

"I had got here earlier, but then I saw a green monkey in a robot suit wrecking the town, so I decided to sit back and watch. It was most entertaining when both the Rowdyruff Boys Z and Powerpuff Girls Z came, then started arguing with one another." Kuriko said, then chuckled.

"Kuriko... is your full name by any chance... Kuriko Utonium?" I asked hopefully.

She stared at me for 10 seconds. Then finally said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Blossom, what are you getting at? There is no way that's our little sister Kuriko." Said Bubbles.

"Yeah, she's dead. Remember?" Said Buttercup.

I nodded slowly in response. But for some reason... I still believe that it's some how is Kuriko, the little sister I had.

"Let's waste no time. Death Slice!" Kuriko yelled. She had tried to hit Buttercup, but she was somehow able to dodge it.

"That's it! Hurricane Lutz!" Buttercup yelled.

Kuriko was knocked away.

"Bubbles Champagne!" Bubbles yells as she throws another blow at her.

"You guys hit her too!" I shout at the boys.

"We're not going to take any orders from you!" Boomer yelled, then crossed his arms.

I sighed.

"Furi Kintoki Shoot!" I yelled.

But when I shot, Kuriko was gone. Then I saw something flying towards me fast. Before I was able to do anything I heard the words "Death Slice!"  
Something scratched me on my right eye. I fell out of the sky. I held my eye in pain as the blood slowly poured out.

I faintly heared the voices of Bubbles and Buttercup, the gasps of the boys, and the horrible ear piercing laughter of Kuriko. I could bearly see them now. I was stilling falling, but I know I was going to hit the ground soon. I could see Bubbles flying after me and Buttercup trying to fight Kuriko with all her might. The boys just watching but a little freaked out, unsure what to do. I slowly began to close my eyes. Everything became blurry. I could see someone flying over to me. But couldn't tell who. I felt someone catch me, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as long as usual. ^^' But I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I had promised someone I would update this weekend, and I did! Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I slowly opened my eye, but for some reason I couldn't open my right eye. I felt a sharp pain in my eye. I put my hand over my eye. There's a white cloth, and bandage over it. What happened? Then I suddenly remembered. Kuriko... that girl... she hit me... my little sister, Kuriko would never do that to me. So, Miyako and Kaoru were right. She is just a different Kuriko who looks like our little sister. I realize that now... Then something occurred to me. When I was falling out of the sky... someone caught me... but who?

Wait a minute... where am I? I am in a room with baby blue wallpaper, a beige carpet, posters of the Powerpuff Girls Z, over the wall, and pictures of Miyako, Kaoru, and I. The room is super clean as well, and the closet is full of girly blue outfits. Is this... Miyako's room? So am I in her house?

**Miyako's POV**

I wonder how Momoko's doing. I took her to my house after that. I was worried if I took her to her house, her adopted parents would want an explanation and start freaking out. Kaoru, Momoko, and I will need to come up with an excuse about what happened to her eye later. But Kaoru and I know one thing, and that is we can't trust the Rowdyruff Boys Z. I remember what happened after she passed out... it was such a shock.

_*Flashback*_

_Blossom fell through the sky. "Blossom!" I yelled flying after her. But, I'm not fast enough. I glanced back quickly at Buttercup, who was taking out all her anger on Kuriko, but Kuriko just laughed evilly. How dare she..._

_Blossom was near the ground. Oh no...  
But before she was able to hit the ground, a red streak swooped down and captured her._

_I gasped. I looked up to see Brick carrying Blossom bridal style._

_Then we heard clapping. "Haha, how funny, watching you guys fight is quite entertaining._

_"H-HIM?!" I gasped in shock._

_Buttercup's eyes widened. I-It can't be... Y-You're suppose to be dead." Buttercup said surprised._

_"Do you girls know him?" Boomer asked, and looked at me._

_"He's a villain we fought back in New Townsville. But he's not just any villain. Don't underestimate HIM. He's very powerful despite his appearance. We had done everything in our power to defeat him, the last time we met HIM. But I was sure we had killed HIM." I said with fear in my eyes._

_"I was never dead, but it would take so long to explain, and I don't want to explain without your leader, Blossom. Kuriko... good job, and well done Rowdyruff Boys Z for stalling them enough to keep them here. But I'm quite surprised at Brick's actions, considering your the leader. What a disgrace, you should have let her die." HIM smirked._

_"You guys know HIM?! Wait a minute... and you guys have been ploting with HIM?! How horrible, for guys to stall us... you guys said you were heros! So why? Why did you lie? You said we are rivals... but turns out you guys are just villains... we aren't rivals after all... we're enemy's!" I yelled at the RRBZ._

_"Wait, it's not what you think! We don't know what he's talking about!" Boomer yelled._

_"Well, see you later boys, I might explain things later, when your leader is conscious." HIM said, then chuckled. He disappeared after that, and Kuriko is gone too._

_"Girls, you don't understand, we don't know what he's talking about!" Boomer says, looking into my eyes. Butch floated there with his arms crossed annoyed. He never does say much. Brick stared, still holding Blossom. Then I realized something. A villain like him doesn't deserve to touch my sister._

_I looked down. Tears started to run down my cheeks. Buttercup gasped. "Bubbles? What's wrong?" Buttercup asked surprised._

_"Give her back..." I whispered._

_"What?" Boomer asked. It seemed he didn't here what I said._

_"Give her back." I said louder this time. "Give Blossom back. Give my sister back! A villain like you doesn't deserve to touch my sister!" _

_The boys looked at me surprised. Buttercup did too. "Bubbles, calm down!" Buttercup shouts._

_"NO! NOT UNTIL HE GIVES BACK BLOSSOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "T-They yelled to us about being good, and I will not allow them to touch my sister!"_

_Brick flies down and sets Blossom on the ground. "Look, it's a huge misunderstanding. We wouldn't do anything to harm you girls, or Tokyo." Brick said looking straight at me. Then the boys flew away._

_"What are we going to do about Blossom? Miyako are you okay? You're not... yourself." Buttercup comments._

_"I'm fine, and don't worry, I'll take Blossom to my house and take care of her wound. Neither my parents or Hikaru are there at the moment. We'll talk about an excuse to tell her adopted parents. Do you mind telling her adopted parents she'll be staying the night at my house, and gather her clothes and things she might need?" I asked._

_Buttercup nodded in response. "Arigatou, Buttercup." I said then smiled._

_*End of Flashback*_

I wonder if Momoko's awake yet, I wonder what we'll tell her parents. They'll want some explanation, and considering the wound on her eye is a perfectly shaped slice on her eye. They'll think someone sliced her eye with a knife. What am I going to do?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews! Please review! ^^ I might not be able to update next weeked by the way, sorry! But I'll try too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I wonder if Momoko is awake yet. I should go check on her. I walked into my room, but I found Momoko gone with the window opened, the wind blowing the curtains.

My eyes widened. "Momoko!"

**Momoko's POV**

I had climbed out of Miyako's window. I didn't have the strength at the moment to transform. I couldn't cause her any trouble. I'm trying to get home, as I held my eye in pain. I should have a doctor check it out, but now is not the time.

I still need to find out about the villains... and the dream I had after I passed out again in Miyako's room. I remebered everything that had happened before I blacked out. But the person who caught me... in the dream I couldn't see who it was. Their face was a blur. But after that HIM showed up, and said that what the Rowdyruff Boys Z did, had planned that Kuriko would do this to me... and Miyako wasn't herself at all... but, the dream was more like a nightmare. But, I need to know... if the dream was true or not... and about the boys...

**Kaoru's POV**

I started talking to Momoko's adopted parents. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Ayame asked.

"Momoko and I are going to spend the night in Miyako's house. You don't mind do you?" I asked trying to act mature.

"Of course not, but why didn't Momoko talk to us herself?" Kazuya asked.

"She's... busy, I've come to pick her stuff up." I answered.

"Her room is the pink one upstairs." Ayame replied.

I nodded. Before I went upstairs, my phone started to vibrate. "Hello?"

_"Kaoru! Momoko is gone!"_

"What?! What do you mean gone?"

_"When I went to check on her, I found the window wide open! We have to find her quick! It would be a problem if something happens to her!"_

"Alright! I'll look for her now!" I hanged up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Ayame asked.

"N-No, everything is fine! Well goodbye! Something came up, so I'll pick Momoko's things up later!" I said running out the door.

I began looking for Momoko franticly. I also need to find Kyo. I was going to talk to him later, but, maybe I could do it while looking for Momoko. I'm not that worried. Momoko is smart and kind. She can take care of herself... she always has. I ran through the park.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kyo..."

"Yeah, are you going to answer my question?"

"I was... looking for Mo-, you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Kyo... I need to talk to you about something important..."

"Hmmm, I don't know."

"Kyo, come on, it's really important!"

Kyo chuckled. "Fine, if it's that important." He said looking away.

We both sat on a near by bench.

"Kyo, you've heard of the Rowdyruff Boys Z... right?" I asked.

"Of course, why do you... ask?"

"Have you heard of the Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"I- N- Y- Yes, I have... why?" Kyo asked refusing to look at me for unknown reason.

"Well you look a lot like him... and don't talk much like he does... and you resemble him a lot." I replied.

"What! How do I even resemble him? I don't look anything like him. If you think I do, then it's just a coincidence." Kyo says lowering his voice at the last part.

"Are you sure? You resemble him well. There is no one else who looks most like him! You are just as vile as he is! (Gasp)" I yelled then gasped. I covered my mouth, realizing what I said.

When I said that, Kyo quickly looked at me in the eyes. He looked shocked and hurt.

"I-I, Kyo, I didn't mean it!" I tried to apologize.

"Just when I thought I started to like you. I guess I was wrong." Kyo said when he looked away. Then he ran off.

"Kyo! I didn't mean it!" I yelled. I would go after him... but it would just make things worse. Why did I say that?

I walked home. When I opened the door, there stood my adopted parents. I didn't bother to look them in the eye.

"Kaoru, do you know what's wrong with Kyo? He looked pretty upset when he came in the house. I've never seen him like that." Hitomi said.

"I don't know." I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Are you sure? It sounds like you're lying." Hitomi replied.

"Something happened between us. Just don't worry about it, and leave me alone." I said walking upstairs. Hitomi sighed.

**Momoko's POV**

I got home. My adopted parents and Nagihiko must be in their rooms. I walked into my room. I must find out who the villains are regardless of my pain.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here it is, thanks for the reviews! Also I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! I had a lot of things going on last weekend, then I actually decided to study all day on Monday and Tuesday, so I'm so sorry for making you wait! Please forgive me! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh also someone said Kaoru wouldn't have said that to Butch, well first of all what she said slipped out of her mouth on accident, and second the characters are sort of OOC and third of all this is a fanfict, the characters aren't always going to be like the original.**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I grabbed the books I had checked out. I decided to open _'Symbols'_ first. I opened the book up, I rapidly turned the pages until, I saw something that caught my eye.

_X: Means to cancel something out__, cross something out, the 24th letter of the english alphabet, christ, christian, a person or thing of unknown identity._

I opened up _'Possessed'._

_People can be possessed from all sorts of things. People can be possessed by Ghosts (Spirits), Magic Users,-_

I skipped down.

_When people get possessed, they cannot control themselves, someone else is controlling them, when someone isn't acting like themself, and/or if they don't remember it could be a possibility they're possessed._

I open _'It's color'._

I remember the Sinister Triplets', Mika had worn yellow and black. I looked up the color yellow.

_Yellow: Joy, happiness, dishonesty, illness, hazard._

Miki wore blue.

_Blue: Peace, calm, the color of the virgin mary, water, the sea, sky, cold._

Miwa had worn purple.

_Purple: __Mystery, wisdom, spiritualism, cruelty._

Hikari showed up after, she wore green.

_Green: __Jealousy__, envy, misfortune._

Then there was... that villain that called herself Kuriko. She had worn orange just like, my little sister Kuriko always did. But she's NOT her!

_Orange: __demanding Of Attention, a color of the wind._

I should look up red and black too, since they also wore black and the red 'X' they each had on their clothes must mean something.

_Red: Color of blood, love, danger, warning._

_Black: __Evil, night, anger, mystery, fear, sorrow._

I opened up the last book, _'Secrets'_

There has to be something in here. I open up in the middle. I could see a flap at the edge. It's hard to see, and I'm lucky to have seen it, especially with the one eye that works now...

I opened up the flap to reveal, pictures. Of each of the new villains were facing! But it's kind of strange... because in these pictures... the 'X' on their clothes are black. But now they are red... Why did it change? Is it just a coincidence it was in this book called 'Secrets'?

One of the books now fell off the bed, I get up to pick it up, when I see a journal under my bed. I pick it up, it was one of the Professor's old journals. I remembered it was a journal he gave to me. He had told me to not read it until I was ready. Could he mean now? I might as well give it a shot. I opened the journal.

_It's been a few weeks since I've been working on this experiment. The experiment is a mixture of the Powerpuff Girls Z's white light and DNA. I only took out bits and pieces of their DNA though. I also took a risk and put a bit of the black light I collected too._

_The experiment is now a weird color, and emitting strange light, also Kuriko seemed to of found the experiment, but, she just walks up to it everyday and stares at it. It's quite strange._

_The experiment just suddenly bust out of the careful holder I had it in. It blasted through the roof. I wonder what's going to happen now..._

_I had found out that the experiment hit three orphan boys. I heard their hair color and eye color changed as well._

_It seems bad news had happened. It seems the villain 'HIM' had collected the rest of my experiment. But whatever I do, I must not tell the girls about this no matter what, unless I really need to._

_Now, the big battle with 'HIM' has finally started. I hope everything will be okay with the girls._

_After the battle he didn't use the power, even after the Powerpuff Girls Z defeated 'HIM'. I wonder why..._

That's all that was left. When he said he hit three orphan boys... does he mean the Rowdyruff Boys Z?

I flipped through some pages to see if I could find something else.

***With Miyako***

**Miyako's POV**

I layed on the floor in my room humming to myself while drawing a picture. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up to show Kaoru standing there looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" I asked.

"Miyako, I need you're help." Kaoru answered.

"For what?"

"Well, I... I hurt Kyo (Butch) really badly, so I need you to help me get him to forgive me. Please Miyako!"

"Kaoru, this something you need to figure out for yourself."

"Please Miyako, you know I'm not good at things like this!"

I sighed. "Alright. Ooh! How about I dress you up in something cute and you spend the whole day with him trying to make him feel better!"

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Then I guess you'll have to figure something out for yourself."

"OK, alright, I'll do it!" Kaoru gave in.

"YAY!" I said, then pulled Kaoru into my room ready to give her a makeover!

***Back with Momoko***

**Momoko's POV**

As I flipped though the pages, a piece of paper fell out. I looked at the names that were on it.

_Mika Minami_**_ X_**

_Miki Minami **X**_

_Miwa Minami **X**_

_Hikari Suzuki **X**_

_Kuriko Akatsutsumi Utonium **X**_

_Nagihiko Hotori_

_Hikaru Shiratori_

_Kyo Akemi_

_Momoko Akatsutsumi Utonium_

_Miyako Gotokuji Utonium_

_Kaoru Matsubara Utonium_

The villains we've fought have X's next to their name, and my sister's and I and the others name are on here... this must have been written before we were adopted, because it has our orginal name's on the list. But our names' don't have X's next to them. What could this list mean? Wait a minute... Kuriko's name is on here! Our little sister Kuriko! Is it possible that the villain Kuriko is my little sister Kuriko? But... it can't be! Her name has an X next to it. Does this mean that these are the people who are being turned into villains?

I remembered some words from the books that might connect to this.

_People can be possessed or controlled..._

_Mystery... Cruelty... Mourning..._

_dishonesty... hazard..._

_jealousy... misfortune..._

_peace... cold..._

_demanding of detention..._

_danger... warning..._

___Evil... night... anger... mystery... fear... sorrow..._

these words must mean something...

But what do these words mean... some of them... are they... maybe just maybe... trying to warn us? And our names... they might be coming after us! I have to warn the others, they have to be coming soon!

* * *

**DONE! And don't worry! I'll have to update this weekend anyway! And SO SO SO SO SORRY for making you all wait! Oh, and I'll need an outfit for Kaoru to where for Kyo (Butch) next chapter! Something special happens next chapter too. Next chapter is important, and this chapter is too! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I'm late! I've been busy! Anyway here you go! Thanks: PuLeeze, for the outfit for Kaoru. You'll become a great fashion designer one day! I liked lazylollipop girl's too, but I like PuLeeze's a little more!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Miyako, you're not really going to make me wear this, are you?" I asked.

"Of course! Kaoru, you look SO cute!" Miyako squealed.

Miyako flat ironed my hair like a bob with a lime green bow on the side. She put apple green lip gloss, and dark green eye shadow but a little lighter on the top. She put in green hoops in my ears. Sometimes I regret ever getting my ears pierced... Miyako made me out on, a light green mini skirt with black tights under. Thank goodness for that. She also had me put on dark green 1/2 inch heels, a black turtleneck sweater with sleeves that end at my elbows, and finally a green sleeveless jean jacket. The outfit isn't bad... It's not too girly, it's kind of my style but not exactly.

"Oh, Kaoru! You look so cute!"

"Maybe to you I do, but to me..."

"Okay, anyway, I texted Kyo to meet you at the Café we usually go to. You'll eat there together, and you have to be nice to him!" Miyako explained where else I will take Kyo. Then I left.

I stopped in front of the Café. There was Kyo waiting near the entrance. I walked towards him, refusing to make eye contact. I looked up at him to see a slight blush. "Kaoru?" I sighed, then nodded.

"Well, why don't we go inside and eat?" I asked. I just wanted to get this over with.

We sat in a booth. The waitress came a few minutes after. "Can I take your order?" "I'll have a slice of Key lime Pie, and Iced Tea." I said. "I'll have a slice of double chocolate cake, and coke." Kyo said. The waitress left after, Writing down our order.

"I-I'm glad you showed up, Kyo." I said trying to start a conversation.

I have to get Kyo to forgive me. Maybe if we have a fun day we just talk about a completely different subject, Kyo will forget all about what happened, and then I won't have to apologize!

"Um, yeah, I'm not even entirely sure why I even decided to go."

"So, what's um, you're favorite sport?"

"It's soccer."

"Really?! Me too!"

"Anyway, why are you wearing that? Not that I don't like it." He smirked.

"W-Why? Do you... L-Like it?" I asked trying not to yell at him.

But then I realized, he smiled, actually he smirked, but close enough... The food had finally arrived.

We both began to eat. "Um, Kyo, is-is chocolate cake you're favorite?" I asked.

"I guess." Was all he said.

"S-So Kyo, do you wanna have a soccer match in the park after this?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" He answered.

I smiled at his decision. As soon as we finished the food, I was about to pay for it, but instead Kyo said he'd pay for it.

We got into an argument about it, and we ended up paying for our own dessert and drink. After that we walked to the park. There was the soccer nets and a ball. Thankfully there was no one here. (I really don't know much about soccer, I always hated it, and never payed attention to it...) *After the soccer game* We ended up with a tie...

The sun started going down. I started walking towards him when, my face hit the ground. I had tripped over the damn soccer ball. I heard laughing. I looked up To see Kyo laughing! "Are you laughing!?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"Hey Kaoru, thanks for trying to cheer me up. I'm sure it was hard for you, even though you look cute."

"I do not look cute! I hate this look!"

"Oh really? You know, you look cute in those clothes... But, I like your sporty look too." He said, I blushed without noticing.

Kyo smiled. "Kaoru, you're blushing." Kyo pointed out.

"What? No I'm not!" I argued. Kyo chuckled.

"You know, Kaoru, when you said I was just as vile as Butch-" I cut Kyo off. "Oh, a-about that, G-Gomenasai!" I bursted out. Kyo's eyes widened.

"I'm surprised you actually apologized. I didn't think you would. Kaoru, do you remember the day when we first played soccer together, and I thought you were a boy?"

"Yeah, what about it? Oh, and what do you mean you didn't expect me to apologize?!" I asked angrily.

"Remember when I said that I'm not any normal everyday kid?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what you meant by that."

"Well, I have to say, you're smarter than I thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Then our belts started flashing/beeping. Oh no, Kyo's here, and I need to transform!

"You know Kaoru, you were right."

"Huh? Right about what?" He smirked.

"Strong Butch!" He yelled as a dark green light engulfed him.

No way... Is he really... Butch?

"Rowdyruff Boy Z!"

"Y-You're Butch!?"

"Yup, you know Kaoru, I was actually upset that you said that Butch is vile, and Kyo as well."

"Well, if you shared your secret, I guess I should tell you mine."

I said then crossed my arms. Kyo had a confused look on his face.

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff Girl Z!"

"B-Buttercup?!" "Yeah, now I won't tell my sisters, if you don't tell your friends."

"Hehe, deal, but now that I know your secret, Maybe you can tell the others that the Rowdyruff Boys Z, are not your enemy."

"You guys aren't?"

"Of course not, have we tried attacking you?"

"Well, no, anyway we should get going! They'll yell at me for being late. Blossom will lecture me and Bubbles will whine."  
We both flew into the air. I wonder which villain it is this time.

* * *

** Sorry, I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, finally the next chapter! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Miyako's/ Bubbles' POV**

I wonder how Kaoru's date went, but I also want to know why she isn't here to fight the villain yet? She's taking so long! But, Momoko isn't here yet either... I have to be alone... well not exactly alone... the RRBZ are here...

"Look out!" Someone yelled as they pushed me out of the way.

"Bubbles, are you okay? You should pay attention, we're in a battle. Anyway, where are your teammates anyway?" Boomer asked.

"I-I don't know, but I'm worried. It looks like one of your teammates is missing too... and Gomen!" I replied.

Kuriko has been the only one fighting us ever since she appeared... I wonder why... There's probably no reason.

"Hurricane Lutz!" Yelled a voice.

"Buttercup! Why'd you take so long! We might lose without all our teammates together! Then what would happen?!" I complained. Butch is here too... Eh, it's probably a coincidence that they came from the same direction! But I am a little curious...

"You overreact like always... But why isn't Blossom here? Is she still recovering?" Buttercup replied.

"I don't know..." I responded.

"What do you all take me for? Someone you can take lightly?!" Kuriko yelled.

"Well..." I started but she cut me off.

"Forget it! I'm someone you shouldn't mess with! No matter our past, we aren't sisters anymore! So it doesn't matter! So don't think that I'll EVER go lightly on you all because of that!" Kuriko shouted.

Both Buttercup and I's eyes bolted. Did she just say we weren't sisters anymore? There's no way that she is actually Kuriko Utonium... It's impossible!

"What lies are you making up now?!" Buttercup yelled.

"There not lies. It's the truth, that's right my name is Kuriko Akatsutsumi Utonium. The sister of, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Ken Utonium." Kuriko smirked.

"N-No way..." I said.

"What she's saying is the truth!" A voice said.

We looked behind us to see who said that. It was Blossom!

"Oh, so Blossom can tell I'm telling the truth, but why DO you believe me?" Kuriko asked.

"It's because, I found a slip of paper, and it had all the names of the villains we had so far since coming to New Townsville! But not only their names, also Kuriko's! Their names had an 'X' next to their name, but mine, Bubbles, Buttercup, and our adopted sibling were on there as well with no 'X'! I did some research, and the villains were turned evil by HIM! The villains are trying to warn us! With their color and the 'X' they have on, they're not wearing black just because they're evil! The final battle is coming real soon, and HIM plans on turning us all evil!" Blossom explained.

"There's no way that can be Kuriko! Also what slip of paper with X's and HIM is dead! We defeated HIM long ago! There is no way he is alive!" Buttercup shouted.

"Blossom always was the smart one, but now you know our plan... that's no fun! You're smarter than I thought! But for only the leader of the PPGZ to do research and not the leader of the RRBZ too, that's surprising... Brick is suppose to be her counterpart after all... But us warning you all, seriously?! You actually thought that?!" Kuriko replied.

"HEY! I am smart! I've just been busy, I've been trying to figure all this out for a while, but I didn't think about their colors or anything like that..." Brick said.

"Blossom, you're okay right? About your eye?" I asked.

"My eye isn't something to worry about right now! Gomenasai Bubbles, but we need to stop HIM and the other villains." Blossom said.

I looked down. "Gomen, I'm focusing!" I said.

"But they have to be trying to warn us..." Blossom said.

"The plan will still go in progress, but we'll need another approach." Kuriko said, then smirked. "Maybe I'll use the PPGZ's identity's against the RRBZ... who knows what I'll do." Kuriko left after saying that.

"Just what is she planning?" Blossom said.

"Blossom, I'm going to go." I said.

"Wait, we need to talk about this! Who knows when they'll attack, they planning something, to be able to carry out this plan, that's what I haven't figure out yet!" Blossom replied.

"Gomen, but I have to be alone now..." I said.

The RRBZ left.

"Well, I guess will talk about it tomorrow then." Buttercup said, then left.

Blossom sighed. "Who knows they won't decide to attack tomorrow?" Blossom whispered. I left after hearing that. Blossom did after.

I decided to sit on a bench at the park. (She's not transformed anymore) There is so many things going on, it's hard to take it all in. But, I don't have Momoko and Kaoru looking after me anymore...

"Why are you sitting here all alone? Shouldn't you be getting home? It's almost dinner time." A familiar voice said.

"Hikaru... well yeah, but I just wanted to be alone for a bit." I answered.

"Why, did something happen?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, nothing that concerns you." I said.

"Really? But why don't you talk about it with me?" Hikaru responded.

"I-I can't." I answered.

"Why, do you not want to talk about it? Do you not trust me?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I do, but, it's complicated... I can't tell you." I replied.

"It can't be that complicated, please tell me!" Hikaru pleaded.

I got up. "Gomenasai Hikaru, but I can, Gomen!" I said, then ran.

"Wait, Miyako!" Hikaru shouted then grabbed my hand.

"Please let go Hikaru!" I said.

"No, obviously something really bad is bothering you! I can't be a brother, unless you tell me what's wrong, or we might not be able to trust each other! I want to help you Miyako! So I can get you back to your regular cheerful self again!" Hikaru shouted.

"H-Hikaru..."

* * *

**Cliffie! Yay! Yeah! Finally updated! Please review! Oh and please vote in my poll on my profile! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKAY! I'm BACK! Sorry! I meant to update Monday, but things just got busy! ANYWAY! Here you go! Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

"H-Hikaru..."

"Miyako, you can tell me anything. No matter what, I'll listen." Hikaru said.

"I don't know... you might be too shocked." I replied.

"I don't think I would be shocked, but if you really don't want to tell me, then you don't have to. I just wanted to know what was bothering you." Hikaru said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really! I'm going to go draw! See you later!" I said, then walked away.

After I left, I walked to my house, I was about grab the doorknob when, someone grabbed my hand. "H-Hikaru?, no... Boomer!?" I said surprised.

"I, uh, know Hikaru, you brother right? Well he said something was bothering you, and asked me to cheer you up! So let's go!" He said, then grabbed my hand, lifting me up in the air.

"EH!?" He lifted me high in the sky.

"Doesn't it feel cool flying in the air?" Boomer said then grinned.

"I-I guess." I replied.

"You don't seem to surprised. It's your first time flying in the air just like this, right?" Boomer asked.

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't lie, I didn't want to lie to him, I'm horrible at lying, and don't like to lie either.

"Miyako? Are you there?" Boomer said.

"Ah, y-yes." I replied.

"Something still sounds like it's bothering you." said Boomer.

"Well...- wait a minute what's that done there!? Fly down closer Boomer!" I said.

He did so. Something's attacking a restaurant! He flew down closer. M-Mojo?! Of all the days and time... he has to attack now... but... I had been wondering, what he's even doing here, or how he found out we were here... or if he even knew...

"Miyako, run! I'll take care of him!" Boomer commanded me, then flew towards Mojo. Instead of running away, I ran closer, than hid behind the building, that half is in pieces.

Boomer took out his baseball bat, and started attacking Mojo. "Swinging Bat!" Then Mojo released his Mojo Mini Shots. I wonder if Boomer can fight this alone. Where are the others? Boomer was hit across the building, then got right back up, attacking him with everything he got.

Then Mojo took out this new weapon. I had never seen it before. It looked dangerous. He released it, then it hit Boomer. He flew back far. I was caught in the explosion too, as I flew back also. He struggled to get up, with blood dripping down his arm, as he held it. Boomer... I then felt a sharp pain in my knee. Blood dripped from it. I held it as I tried to get back up.

I can't transform... there's no where to hide to do it now. I would have to do it in front of Mojo, and Boomer. But I can't! If they knew my secret, soon enough they would find out Momoko's and Kaoru's secret too! I can't let that happen! I can't! Boomer then noticed me. "Miyako, what are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to run?!" Boomer yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't! Where is the other two in your team?" I asked.

"I don't know where they are. But I don't have any time to call them either." Boomer said. Then Mojo shot him again with another blast of Mojo Mini Shots. "Boomer!"

That's it! How dare he attack Boomer like that, I won't allow it any longer! Boomer protected me, now it's my turn to protect him! Wait... I feel weird, like maybe... I like Boomer?! No way...

Boomer and Mojo attacked and attacked each other. But I can't protect him... I would have to transform... and there is no where to hide to transform... if I did, then Mojo and Boomer would know my identity, and then it would lead them to finding out Momoko's and Kaoru's identity. I can't let that happen! But I can't forgive Mojo for attacking this restaurant, attacking people, and attacking Boomer. I won't forgive him.

"I won't forgive you for attacking Boomer! Boomer had protected me, and now it's my turn to protect him! Mojo Jojo, you won't get away with this! I'm going put my identity on the line to do this!" I yelled.

"Miyako what are you doing! I told you to run! What are you even talking about!" Boomer yelled.

"Ha ha, you're just a weak powerless girl! What can you do, mojo?" Mojo said.

"You are going to wish you hadn't appeared today! You're right, I may be weak, but you're wrong about one thing, I'm not powerless! I know I can at least protect the people important to me! Rolling Bubbles!" I yelled as a light blue light engulfed me.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" I yelled, positioned in my signature pose.

"B-Bubbles?!" Mojo and Boomer said in unison.

"No way..." Boomer said.

"Now, I will protect Boomer with everything I got! I'm not weak enough to run from a fight! I worry about the people important to me, and seeing them happy and laughing makes me strong! It gives me power to defeat you! Bubbles Champagne!" I yelled.

I attacked Boomer with everything I had. I was finally able to finish attacking Mojo, my knee still hurts, but I was able to do my job and protect Boomer. After I blasted Mojo into the sky, I ran to Boomer's side, and de-transformed. I ripped up a piece off my long skirt and tied it around Boomer's wound on his arm.

"Miyako, arigatou, but you're really Bubbles?" he said.

I nodded in response. "I would have transformed earlier, but I was worried about my identity. Please forgive me Boomer."

"Don't worry, I understand, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. Is this what you were worried about? The last fight with Kuriko, was that it?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah I was worried about the fight, oh and thank you for keeping it a secret." I replied.

"Hmmm, I guess that it's only fair, that you know my secret as well." Boomer said.

"Huh?"

Boomer de-transformed into Hikaru.

"Hikaru?!"

"Yeah, to tell the truth, you were the least I expected to be a powerpuff." Boomer said.

I giggled. "Same with you." I replied.

* * *

**OKAY! FINISHED! It took longer, because I had to type this all over again! I has saved it when I hadn't realized I lost my internet connection... I waited a while before I decided to type it again! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLE_****_ASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_ I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
